Attack of a Bass
by CrazyWhale5
Summary: Based on the TV show gossip girl season 2 episode 16. What if Chuck hadn't saved Lily from Jack in time? Contains slight spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Attack of a Bass

What if Chuck hadn't saved Lily from Jack in time? Based off Gossip Girl season 2 episode 16. Rated M!!

I do not own gossip girl or any of the ideas/characters!I'm just a big fan :) ! This story is rated M for graphic rape and possible cussing so if any of that offends you please don't read! But if it doesn't offend you thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

P.S.- At the next little liney thingy is where the fiction begins jsyk!

* * *

Lily was applying more of her lipstick in the opera house's lady's restroom. She was thinking about how good the opera was and what she and Rufus were going to do later that night. The door opened and she didn't pay too much attention until she looked up and saw Jack Bass Chuck's former guardian until she had adopted him just that night. She knew Jack would be upset that now that she was Chuck's legal guardian she was also the head of Bass Industries a position that Jack had held dear until she and Chuck took it from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked her heart thumping a litle faster.

Then as he turned and locked the door Jack said,"I should ask you the same thing."

Lily turned to face him sighing, " it's what Bart wanted I'm sorry."

"So you say, I'm not so sure."he answered.

"I'm not scared of you Jack." Lily stated even as her heart began pounding.

"You should be." he answered as he began walking closer to her.

"You're high you're not thinking clearly,you need to think about the repercussions of what you're doing." Lily said moving towards the door and at the same time Jack.

He only nodded and when lily moved to step around him he moved to block her,"I think I do." he said stepping closer.

Lily stepped back surprised and began feeling truly frightened for her safety. She heard the door knob jiggle and thought that someone would soon come. once again Lily tried to move towards the door and once again Jack blocked her his face now just inches from hers. Then he grabbed her wrists and pushed her..hard. Lily fell against the wall but stayed on her feet gasping in utter shock and surprise at how far Jack was going.

"You think you can squeeze me out?! Take away my power?! I worked for this! I earned this!" Jack screamed he was now breathing hard.

"Jack it's over." Lily breathed scared.

Then Jack grabbed her head and began trying to kiss her. Lily was disgusted and trying desperately to get away.

"Stop!" she cried.

Jack began pulling up her skirt and screaming in her ear.

"No! Please!" Lily begged. Jack simply covered her mouth and continued groping her.

* * *

Jack began dragging her into a bathroom stall undoing his tie as he went.

When they reached the stall he backed her into one of the walls and whispered "Stay quiet or I'll make this much more painful than it has to be. Are we clear?"

Lily only nodded her eyes wide with fear. Out of his pocket Jack pulled his handkerchief and shoved it in her mouth wrapping his tie around her head to keep it in place,"Just for a little insurance eh?" he chuckled into her ear.

Then he began kissing down her neck kneading her breasts as he did. "Let's see what that Brooklyn scum is getting why don't we?" Jack asked

Lily shook her head violently her eyes wide and pleading with him to stop. Then Jack found the zipper to her dress and pulled it down. Immediately Lily began trying to push him away but he only pushed his body tighter against hers,"No,no none of that now." Jack smirked.

Then he pulled her dress the rest of the way down leaving Lily in a sexy low cut strapless black bra and matching undies. Then he removed his belt and wrapped it around Lily's hands restraining her and ultimately making her heart pound so fast it hurt. "Maybe we should get more comfortable what do you say?" Lily only shook her head. Then a voice came over the intercom saying,"Attention all guests intermission is now over and the opera will resume in 2 minutes." at the same time someone knocked on the door and a voice called," Lil you in there?"

"Oh my it's the Brooklyn scum we can't have that now can we?" with that Jack grabbed Lily's purse removing her phone and texting Rufus: Don't feel well gone home. See you tomorrow. he read it aloud as he typed. Lily's eyes began filling with tears when she realized that no one was coming to rescue her.

Then Jack walked back over to her smiling,"What is there another two and a half hours until the end of the opera? Looks like we'll have plenty of time to have some fun." Then Jack began undressing starting with his coat and ending wearing nothing but a smirk. Lily's eyes widened again when she saw Jack's cock standing erect and at least ten inches. "You like them big don't you slut?" Jack didn't wait for an answer only moved back towards her and unclasped her bra grabbing her right nipple he pinched and twisted it painfully. Lily's eyes filled with more tears "Does that hurt whore? You haven't felt anything yet." Jack said smiling with that he dipped his head and took her left nipple in his mouth sucking it and then he nibbled suddenly he bit down so hard it drew blood.

Lily screamed through the gag tears over flowing. Then Jack did the same to her other nipple and picked up his head leaving blood running down her breasts. Then he put his hand down her underwear and begin feeling her pussy after a few minutes he pulled down her underwear. "My my Lily you're absolutely dripping." Then Jack proceeded to lick and sick her clit. Lily moaned and Jack smiled and then bit down on her sensitive nub so hard that like her nipples it began bleeding. Lily shrieked and if the opera singers hadn't been so loud everyone would have heard her. "Wow Lily are you this loud when you're Brooklyn lover fucks you?"

Then Jack laid her down on the floor right on top of her bound arms and spread her legs. He rubbed the head of his cock along the lips of her pussy. "I warn you Lily i can go a long time without cumming. I'm gonna make you cum so many times you scream and pass out." Then Jack shoved his whole cock into Lily's pussy with no warning. Lily screamed as he began pumping her hard and fast. Jack kept thrusting into her even when her pussy began bleeding from the stretch it took to get his cock inside her. Lily came twice but Jack kept thrusting. After her third orgasm Jack looked down at her,"My Lily for someone being raped you're sure enjoying this aren't you?" Lily only shook her head. "I think I'm gonna cum soon you want me to make you a baby?" Lily shook her head. "Fine but it'll only be more pain for you.

With that Jack flipped her over and put the very tip of his cock against her virgin asshole,"Here we go bitch." Then he thrust into her fast and hard causing her asshole to bleed from the stretch. Lily screamed feeling herself go hoarse. Jack kept pumping her until he shot his load up her ass. He got up and looked down at her her nipples and clit had dried blood around them and the bleeding from her pussy and ass was creating a small puddle underneath her. Jack got dressed just as he finished Lily's phone buzzed,"Hmmm it's from Rufus. Let's see it says:Lil where r u? I'm back at the opera. checked ur house u weren't there. " "Let's send him a message shall we? He began typing: in the bathroom." A few minutes later the phone buzzed again it read: Be there in 5.

"Well I suppose that's my cue to leave. By the way you can keep the tie and belt." With that Jack unlocked the door and snuck out unseen by Rufus who was rushing to the bathroom. Rufus opened the door and saw Lily on the ground covered in dried blood and lying in a mixture of blood and her own and Jack's cum."Lil oh my god."

Rufus rushed to her side and undid the gag and belt Lily only said one word before she blacked out,"Jack."

"That son of a bitch." Rufus muttered before he found her dress and underwear and carefully dressed his unconscious love. Then he picked her up and carried her to the car. They drove away just moments before the oprea let out. Unseen Jack watched the retreating car already thinking of what he would do if he ever got his hands on Lily's luscious body again....

* * *

Ok guys that's it did y'all like it? I'm probably gonna do a second chapter about Rufus "comforting" Lily and I could possibly do a another whole story on what would happen if Jack got Lily and possibly some of her loved ones....Well let me know k?


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort Food

Ok this chapter is rated M for graphic sex and slight cussing(possibly) so don't read if that offends you :D! I don't own any part of Gossip Girl i'm just a huge fan! This is about how Rufus "comforts" Lily after the bathroom incident with Jack at the opera. Read and enjoy! BTW all kinds of reviews welcome!!!

* * *

The sleek car pulled up in front of Rufus' slightly shabby Brooklyn apartment. Rufus stepped out then ducked back into the car and reappeared carrying Lily's still unconscious form. Rufus carried Lily into the apartment and laid her on the couch covering her with a soft blanket and kissing her forehead. Rufus quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans and made a few phone calls. About forty-five minutes later Lily began to wake up. 'Rufus?"  
"It's okay Lil I'm here. How you feeling?"Rufus asked walking over to sit next to her on the couch and holding her hand.  
"Rufus please tell me what happened was all a bad dream and I only fainted."Lily pleaded.  
"I wish I could Lil. You don't know how badly I wish I could." Rufus answered his throat closing up a bit when he thought of what that bastard had done to his Lily.  
"Oh Rufus it hurts so bad." with that Lily began sobbing Rufus simply wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth,"I know Lil but it's gonna be okay I promise."  
After Lily had calmed down she sat up and Rufus wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well I called the police and they're putting in a full investigation and looking for Jack as we speak. You have to go in tomorrow to answer some questions and maybe have a doctor look at you. But that doctor thing isn't required really because it turns out that the main area of the bathroom has a camera in it so everything he did is on tape." Rufus explained, "Do you want something to eat Lil? We can make a grocery run for some comfort food. What do you say?"  
"I don't think I could eat anything. Where are Dan and Jenny?" Lily asked.  
"Well Dan already had plans to stay with Nate tonight and Jenny sent me a message saying she was staying at Vanessa's. So we're all alone until probably three tomorrow afternoon. I've locked all the doors and windows so we're perfectly safe."  
"I think you could protect me anyway Rufus. I feel safe with you." Lily whispered blushing a bit. Rufus didn't answer he just leaned down and kissed her.  
"Rufus do you have anything I can change into?" Lily asked when they were done kissing.  
"Sure Lil hang on." Rufus left and brought back one of his long sleeve button-ups that was super soft from being worn so much."Here you go. Sorry i don't think we have any pants that would fit you."  
"It's ok." Lily left and came back in the shirt her hair down and her face and other areas;) cleaned up. She walked over to where Rufus was sitting on the floor his back against the couch. When Lily walked over he looked up at her and grabbed her hand pulling gently silently asking her to sit next to him. Lily smiled and sat cuddled up next to him.  
"You know I never thanked you for finding me. I mean if you hadn't come back to the opera who knows what would have happened next?" Lily whispered.  
"I never should have let you out of my sight in the first place. I promise you Lily I'll never let that man hurt you again or anyone else for that matter."  
"Thank you Rufus." Lily murmured before he captured her lips with his own and began kissing her passionately. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground and he was on top of her. When his hand brushed over one of her nipples she whimpered in pain.  
"Lil....can i see?" Rufus asked concern in his eyes. Lily only nodded and Rufus carefully unbuttoned her borrowed shirt leaving her in the underwear she had been wearing earlier. Rufus proceeded to undo her bra and gasped when he saw her nipples. Even though she'd cleaned up earlier they were swollen, bruised, and still had some dried blood around them.  
"Lil...oh my god. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"Rufus said wide-eyed.  
"I didn't want you to worry about me."Lily whispered.  
"Lil..." Rufus murmured before he leaned done and took her right nipple in his mouth. Lily gasped in pain but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as he proceeded to lick and suck her nipple. He repeated the process on the other one and began to kiss down her stomach pausing at the top of her underwear looking at her silently asking her permission. Lily nodded giving her love permission to proceed. Rufus pulled down her underwear and saw her clit which looked a lot like her nipples. He immediately began sucking and licking it extracting loud moans of pleasure from her. Suddenly he stopped right as Lily reached her peak.  
"Rufus please" she moaned begging him to continue.  
Rufus smiled looking at her beautiful body. He lowered his head again and continued helping her to build back up to her peak. Right as she was on the edge he shoved one finger as deep as it would go. She came with a loud cry and Rufus licked up all her sweet juices.  
"Lil you taste so good."  
"Rufus I want you in me now." Lily begged  
"As you wish my lady."  
With that he began undressing when he was done Lily looked at him. His cock was full erect standing at the same size as Jack's (for those of you that don't remember from the previous chapter that would be ten inches!). Rufus prodded her drenched entrance and looked at her,"You sure Lil?" he asked not wanting to cause her any pain.  
"Yes Rufus just fuck me!"Lily cried needing him so badly it ached.  
Rufus didn't answer only entered her slowly so so slowly. Lily became impatient and thrusted her hips to get him into her fully. She gasped in the pleasure making her dizzy. Rufus continued to thrust gently into her bringing them both to their peaks.  
He stopped suddenly looking down at her and smiling. Her body was writhing in need her source of pleasure taken from her. He thrusted into her hitting her g-spot and they both came with a loud cry.  
Rufus collapsed next to her pulling the blanket from the couch to cover them both.  
"I love you Lily Bass." He murmured into her hair  
"I love you Rufus Humphrey." Lily whispered back  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Unknown to them a face had watched them through the window in the door. The man was smiling already planning his next move to repay Lily Bass for what she had done to him. The man turned and began walking away pulling out his phone.  
"Nick it's me. Prepare the building and all our necessities."he ordered.  
"You got it boss."the voice on the other end answered. Jack Bass hung up the phone and walked away smiling and thinking of the hell he was going to turn Lily Bass' life into.

* * *

Ok so what did y'all think? Review are welcome in any shape, way, or form. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! BTW watch out for my next story about Jack's revenge please!

I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and put my story on alert. This is the first story I've ever written and I really appreciate all the support I've gotten. My next story(the sequel to this story) will be out super soon! Maybe even today!


End file.
